1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses generate a captured image by receiving an optical signal and converting the optical signal to an electrical signal. A user may change photograph setting values and photographic effects of a digital photographing apparatus and apply desired setting values and effects to a captured image. Recently, a user interface for adjusting photograph setting values is provided in digital photographing apparatuses.